Night of the Storm
The Night of the Storm belongs to Sanskrit, ask her if you wish to make a member. Note: The Night of the Storm is now being run by TheRavenclawNerd due to Sanskrit going inactive, so ask her instead :3 "Individual, we are separate, but together, we are a Storm! We watch in the night, we protect those who need our protection, and destroy those who wish harm on other. For years we have been myth, legend, but tonight, We Rise! For tonight Is the Night of the Storm!" ''~ Stormjumper, leader of the Night of the Storm. The Night of the Storm The Night of the Storm is a group of dragons that where supposedly a myth, made to assure dragonets they would sleep safe. For years it went by as a story, but no longer will the dragons of the storm stay hidden. They used to be myth, but now they are legend. The Night of the Storm is a group of dragons that for years lived inside an extinct volcano. The Volcano made up an island just off the coast of the skywing kingdom. The volcano was covered with plants and trees, but the inside used to be just soil and a bit of sand. The inside was a giant hollow, it could be described as the size of the seawing summer palace, but after a few year, trees the size of the ones in the rain forest grew inside the volcano. There was a small beach inside the volcano as well, but the water there is not affected by the tide. The volcano has several entrances, but the main entrance is through the top. Each entrance is covered with vines and branches, making them impossible to find if you don't know where they are. The Inside of the volcano has a green tinge to it due to the light filtering through the leaves, it is just as bright as the villages in the rain forest. At night, the roof of the cave is lit like the night, with thousands of glow-worms covering the roof. The members of The Night of the Storm live in a village in the trees inside the volcano that looks much like a rainwing village. Except there are no rainwings. The Night of the Storm was created to give dragons with storm-like abilities refuge from their tribe, who would usually kill them because of their absurd abilities. Dragons started to gain these strange abilities on the night Stormjumper hatched. Storm jumper had the ability to create and control storms, as well as generate electricity. For she was a Cloudjumper. Storm believer that it was her fault dragons were being killed for their 'Storm' abilities. So she created a refuge, and in the process, created a myth, and a campfire story. After a few years, the dragons of Storm began to watch out over the night. They would drift with travellers, though the travellers never saw them, and protect them from thieves and assassins. Dragons of the Storm would also watch out for young dragonets that have no-one to protect them, especially orphans. Storm abilities Dragons started gaining abilities after Stormjumper hatched. Dragons did not have to hatch before she did, they gained their abilities from the release of energy when SJ hatched, creating a kind of sub-type of Cloudjumpers. There are six storm abilities in total; Storm summoning, storm control, electricity conjuring, Hyper-active blood, storm sensing, and electric breath. Dragons have a maximum of two abilities, but not any two abilities can go together. Most dragons only have one ability, it is very rare for a dragon to have two abilities. Dragons also have a main ability. They can tell which ability is their main ability because they get a tingling feeling in their talons when they use it. Storm Summoning Storm Summoning is the ability to create storms. When a dragon creates a storm, it is fast working, and in no way seems usual. If a dragon with this ability has a second ability, it will always be Storm control. Storm Controlling Dragons with Storm controlling abilities can control pre-existing storms, but they can only control storms summoned by a storm summoner. If a dragon with this ability has a second ability, it will be Storm Sensing, ''not Storm summoning. Storm Sensing Storm sensing is the ability to sense a storm long before any other dragon. This ability is most commonly seen in Tempestwings because of the spark part of their tribe. Even if a dragon is not a spark, they can have storm sensing (if they are a member of Night of the Storm). If a dragon with this ability has a second ability, it will be electric breath. Electric Conjuring Electric conjuring is the ability to create balls of electricity between a dragons talons, and over their bodies. It is also the ability to 'bend' electricity. If dragons with this ability have a second ability, it will be Hyper-active blood. Due to having this second ability, after large blasts of electricity, they have the same mental downfall as hyper-bloods. Hyper-active Blood Hyper-active blood is a storm ability, but it is the rarest. Hyper-active bloods usually consider themselves as a curse. This is because hyper-active bloods have electricity in their blood stream, this causes them to be able to move, think and process things a lot faster. But it has a down fall. After a burst of hyper-activity (Such as flying, running or fighting) Hyper-active bloods become really low, not in hypness, but in emotional attitude. Many Hyper-bloods have a mental disease such as depression. If a dragon with this ability has a second ability, it will be to shoot electricity out of their mouth. Electric Breath With this ability, Dragons can shoot electricity out of their mouth. If a dragon has this ability, no matter what their tribe, this becomes the only substance they can shoot from their mouth (including rainwings). If dragons with this ability have a second ability, it will be electricity conjuring, but only the ability to create electricity over their body (dis-including creating balls of electricity and electricity bending). Members Leader: Stormjumper Storm Summoners: Novastar, Black-Ice Storm Controllers: Permafrost, Whistling-Kite Storm Senses: Warning, Avalon Electricity Conjurers: Hyper-Bloods: Electric Breaths: Joining Tribes that are capable of gaining Storm Abilities: SkyWings SeaWings IceWings NightWings AviWings DriftWings TempestWings This list includes hybrids, as long as they have part blood of the tribes listed above, they can have a storm ability, but the blood must have a higher fraction then 1/3. For creating a member Name: Age: Gender: Tribe: Brief appearance: Brief personality: Brief History: Storm ability: Weaknesses: Rules: ''' # '''You must ask Sanskrit to create a Storm Member, please ask on her Message wall. # No more than two abilities, your dragon can only have two abilities if those abilities go together. # There are little to none known dragons with two abilities (besides SJ). # Please create a detailed page for your character once you've gotten permission to make one ('''send me the link when you've finished, i'd love to see how they turn out!)' # '''If they live somewhere other than the Volcano, please place that on your form (and tell me why they don't live in the volcano)' # It does not have to be a new OC, yo can just add a power to a pre-existing OC, you still have to ask ('''and fill out the form)' # '''Try to give your character some weaknesses.' # If you've read this, please add "NightStorm" to your form, this is so i know you have read the rules. I will not remind people to add it, thank you. Category:Groups Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Content (KittenQueen15)